


Wind-Up

by LadyRamora



Series: Snippets of Ger (Original Character) [3]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Fandom, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Ger fixes things, Haurchefant panics, Other, POV Third Person, Teasing, Wind-up Haurchefant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Haurchefant breaks the wind-up doll that his dearest Warrior of Light had had so trustingly left with him. Ger, his most loyal knight, helps him fix it.
Relationships: Germanotta "Ger" Lionheart & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone & Germanotta "Ger" Lionheart, Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Series: Snippets of Ger (Original Character) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ger does not look up from polishing her armour as the door to her room slams open.

"Ger! You must help me!" Her lord cries with a tone of urgency. "I've committed a murder!"

By the fury... Ger does look up at that, rag dropping from her hands. "Where's the body?" She asks first and foremost, ready to do whatever was necessary for her Lord's happiness. Hiding a body would be easy enough provided that there were no witnesses. And if there were.. Well, they would be dealt with as well.

Haurchefant thrusts his arms out towards her, blue eyes wide with panic. "Here!"

"Ah," the shorter knight voices in realization, for cradled in her Lord Haurchefant's hands was a minion who bore a startling resemblance to the man. The same hair, same eyes, same knightly attire. All except the severe expression on his face.

He should be smiling, Ger muses even as she accepts the passing of the limp minion from his hands to her own.

"You... broke him?" Ger questions, beginning the task of fiddling with the minion as her lord watches on anxiously.

Lord Haurchefant wrings his hands. "I did not mean to!"

"Is this not the same wind-up belonging to our Warrior of Light?" Ger hums, poking and prodding as she examines the minion from shiny silver-blue hair to tiny chainmail clad toes. It was a fine likeness indeed. If only a little off.

"The very same," Haurchefant replies glumly. "And I've broken him. I've broken... tiny me!" Haurchefant slumps forward to hide his face on her shoulder, woeful and ashamed.

Ger pats at him distractedly, gray eyes narrow as she attempts to deduce the problem. "All will be well, my lord. And if not.. Well, it is only a toy, after all. I'm sure our friend is much more fond of the real you over some small imitation who clearly lacks your unique personality."

Haurchefant looks up at that, frowning. "Ah, but... I was entrusted tiny Haurchefant for less than a day! How would you feel if you'd broken tiny, adorable minion-Ger?"

Ger blinks slow. "Hnh. I would not know, my lord, as no such minion or doll exists." The midlander's lips curve with the incredulous humor of such an idea. "Who would possibly want such a thing?"

Haurchefant might look awfully shifty eyed if his knight were paying his expression any attention at that particular moment. But her attention remains on the minion as she pokes around in its insides, looking for aught that might be amiss.

Two people would desire such a thing, in fact. Haurchefant being one of them. And also being the one who might have specific requirements drawn up for one such specially commissioned minion stashed away in a locked drawer in his desk. Away from prying eyes.

"You do not approve of him?" Haurchefant asks, a tad sadly. How could she not? The resemblance was uncanny! He even had a tiny sword and a tiny replica Fortemps shield!

Ger looks up, eyebrows furrowing as she takes in her Lord's kicked puppy expression. Damn those big blue eyes of his.

"I... It is only that he lacks your smile, my lord. You... do have a lovely smile. That, and he does not have your nose." Or really much of a nose at all... " Tis important, I should think. One of your unique features that I am ill pleased to oft see left out of portraits and now in this... doll-like recreation."

Haurchefant touches a hand to his face, that lovely smile of his chasing away the pout he had been sporting. "Really? I did not know you felt that way, Ger..."

Ger looks down, cheeks blushing as her lord coos at her and inches closer with that fond look on his face.

"You cannot distract me, my lord," The knight hurries to say before Haurchefant can become too hands on with his affectionate mood. "I require full concentration."

At that moment there is an audible clicking and Ger and Haurchefant both are startled as the minion comes to life in the midlander's grasp.

"Oh," voices Ger. "I think..."

Haurchefant cheers, pressing close to hug at her shoulders. "You did it, Ger!"

The minion blinks at the both of them, still in a way that was a little unnerving.

"Is he not... supposed to do something?" Ger says, voice hush for a reason she cannot name.

"He usually does...?" Haurchefant replies in puzzlement, leaning forward to reach for the minion when the wind-up doll suddenly moves.

Ger makes a sound of alarm as the doll leaps at her, her hands flailing in shock as the doll latches onto her face and clings. "Lord Haurchefant!" She cries in dismay.

Her lord is no help as he bursts into raucous laughter. "I think he likes you!"

Ger cringes as the minion scales up over her face to settle in her hair, triumphant. "...What is he doing?"

The tiny Haurchefant minion makes a familiar expression of fervent approval and Haurchefant can only smile.

"He's happy."

Ger makes a face. "He is a minion. A wind up doll. He does not have feelings."

Haurchefant hums, siddling close to his knight's side. "No? But he looks so pleased, Ger. I think he might be smiling."

Ger is flustered and a little annoyed at being lied to. "He is not."

Haurchefant leans down to gaze into her face, his smile beaming and blue eyes twinkling. "He is! What is a Haurchefant who is not fond of Ger, hmm? He's happy and smiling. Just like this, see!" He points to his own smile and Ger frowns at him with blushing cheeks.

"You're teasing me."

Haurchefant only laughs and does not deny it.


	2. Clockwork Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light comes bearing gifts.

Ger had only just returned from staving off a rampage of shrieking aevis with her fellow Fortemps knights when the Warrior of Light walks into her line of sight.

A surprise visit from the Warrior of Light was ever welcome. As ever did it stir feelings of fondness and warmth that they would go through the trouble to seek her out simply to say hello.

"My friend," Ger greets with warm delight and the beginning of a rare smile reserved only for them.

The Warrior of Light greets her in return, and Ger listens with a soft expression as they speak of their most recent adventurers.

Out of the corner of her eye does she spot it. A tiny figure; moving at her dear friend's feet.

"What," Ger says slowly, "is... that?"

The Warrior of Light is all too happy to show her, scooping up the uncannily familiar minion to then brandish to her with clear delight.

Ger leans forward, staring at this tiny clock-work doll with a blank expression that mirrored her own.

Gray eyes the very same shade as her own gaze back at her, blinking slowly. Red hair styled just so. Knightly attire that matched her's down to the letter, along with a sword and shield, except...

"Why the cape?" Ger questions with a furrowed brow, instead of all the other questions she wants to ask. Like where they had acquired such a thing, who had commissioned it, and who she had to talk to to make certain that no other of it's like popped up in the hands of some random person.

The Warrior of Light tugs at the cape, looking at Ger with a fond smile and warm gaze.

Ger feels her face blush. "...Yours is the one and only, I should hope?" 

Here the Warrior of Light looks sheepish.

Oh, thinks Ger. Oh no.

....

"You cannot keep it."

Haurchefant clings to his minion-Ger along with his own tiny Haurchefant, squished together cheek to cheek in his arms.

"No!" Haurchefant cries. "They've only just been reunited!"


End file.
